ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Polearm Trials
Additional Effect Trials DRG/SCH works amazingly well for many of the weapon additional effect trials. (get additional effect to activate 350 times against experience yielding evil weapons) Most do not know that with Dark Arts active, you get a B+ rating in Dark, Elemental, and Enfeebling, even with SCH as a sub job. Dark is important here because you get a very effective Drain, Aspir, Sleep, and Dispel. Macro in any Dark + gear for bonus. Basically, just hit the enemy until the weapons special effect activates as required by your trial, then cast sleep and quickly turn around, as not to wake the mob, then cast aspir. When the additional effect goes away, use drain to wake up the mob and repeat. Make sure to do this with no wyvern as he is unnecessary with this strategy and kills your mob way too fast. If you get links or in trouble, just summon your pet for Healing Breath until out of danger. oh, you also get Regen 2, Cure 3, and Sublimation. oh my. --user:Savoree.unicorn Trial 465 I'm committed to doing the DEX+ trial route, but have found a concern with this one. It doesn't specify whether it's Qutrub Type or Qutrub Family monsters needed for the trial. What's the difference?, I hear you cry. Well, it's this - Qutrub Type are only to be found in areas not susceptible to Lightning weather which would make for a very long and boring trial at 1 point per kill on Lightningsday only. Qutrub Family, on the other hand, include Lamia Idolaters which can be found in Caedarva Mire, which is susceptible to Lightning weather. I can see that the other trials in that grouping generally go after Families and not Types, so I'm hoping that it follows that trend. Should nobody have a definitive answer, I shall return with my findings when I start this trial. Queinty 20:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can do Lamia Idolater in Thunder weather in Caedarva Mire. Needs a party to do so however, got lucky and bumped into a JP party after the same goal. A whole Lightningday with sporadic Thunder weather netted me about 80 out the 200 points required. Queinty 17:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Trial 478 Pso'Xja is a relatively good place to do this trial. Magic and Maledict Millstones can both check as Easy Prey to a level 75 player, though Magic ones will commonly check too weak to be worthwhile. They have few spawns, and an unfun respawn timer (16 minutes for each, with 3-4 mobs in a camp...), but the weather is almost constant there. Can be checked by talking to Maleme and asking the weather for Beaucedine Glacier. There are ten Magic Millstone spawns in Pso'Xja Tower #2 (at G-9 in Beaucedine Glacier) -- there are four in front of the Blue Bracelet door which vary between TW and EP (though in my experience at least one of these will be EP), four in the basement that seem to always check as EP, and two more behind the Green Bracelet door en route to the Crystal Receptor that seem to always check TW. I was there yesterday and spent the better part of six hours grinding through this trial and getting fully acquainted with the tower's layout. By comparison, the only Maledict Millstone spawns I could find outside of a capped tower were all clustered around the Avatar Gate in Tower #3, sharing the room with a Cryptonberry, with a colony of Diremite Assaulters back towards the teleporter. I personally would recommend the Magic Millstones primarily because there's a greatly reduced risk of dying, and if you kill the TW ones, there is a chance they'll respawn as EP (not to mention you can farm Mercury and pot shards while you're at it) --Lucinus 07:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I actually recommend the Maledict Millstone near the Avatar gate in Tower #3. It's not as dangerous as you might think and you won't have to worry about them being TW. The Cryptonberry has a small line of sight and can be easily dodged and Diremite Assaulters can be killed with little difficulty. I went Drg/Whm (for sneak and reraise in case of an emergency); the middle of the hallway that leads to the diremites is actually very safe, I've gone afk there without any worry of aggro. What you should do is position yourself in that hall so that you are out of magic agro range of the pots and pull each diremite and kill them. It's a good idea to take them out before fighting the pots so that you have a little breathing room and also there's always the chance of getting some Avatar Blood. After the diremite are dead, you should be able to pull Maledict Millstone one at a time. I used Dia to pull since it has enough range to be able to cast it outside of the other pot's agro range. Like the above person mentioned weather is almost constant and if it does go away, it's only for a minute or so which is a good time to kill the Diremite Assaulter if any have repopped. --HeavensSword 05:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Trial 488 (G-9) of Attohwa Chasm is a very good spot to do this trial. Earth weather is a relatively frequent occurrence and there's no shortage of Tulwar Scorpions and Monarch Ogreflies, both of which will always check Easy Prey at level 75. Be aware of the Notorious Monster Sargas though, as he spawns in the south of this area and will easily destroy any soloist. Chasm can go over 5 hours without Earth. Nothing but Wind weather for a very long time... F-9 of Meriphataud Mountains (S) vs. Scolopendrid is another option. Trial 493 I highly recommend Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) for this trial. I went Drg/Blu, used Cocoon, and attacked Jumbo Rafflesia. I suggest not using WS and just melee only since the trial is based on the weapon's additional effect proc'ing rather than actually defeating a monster. This way the monster is alive as long as possible allowing for multiple procs on a single mob. Was able to complete this trial in under an hour. --HeavensSword 22:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I enjoyed doing this in The Boyahda Tree targeting Mandragoras and Goobue. There is an endless supply of them, and even with 3 teamed up on me I was perfectly fine with BLU subbed. Yellowbluebus 05:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Trial 494 I enjoyed doing this in Vunkerl Inlet (S) on the large amount of non-aggressive crab population just outside the OP. These crabs are lower level, so you can have 2-3 of them on you at a time with Blu subbed and be just fine, which is fantastic for this trial. The weapon WILL NOT proc again until the effect has worn off of the monster, so with 2-3 crabs teamed up on you just select another target once you get proc on one and wait for the first one to wear off, wash rinse repeat. Yellowbluebus 05:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Note: Using this strategy, it is difficult to keep hate off your wyvern for the crabs that you're not actively attacking, making it highly likely that your wyvern will be killed. -Kaishen I did most of this trial in the large room at F/G-10 on Toraimarai Canal's second map, camping in a niche at F-10. After landing the additional effect on a given Scavenger Crab I'd turn around and wait for the effect to wear off before attempting to land it again. I'd say that on average, I got about six processes out of each crab, though the resistance rate grew noticeably after about three or four processes. Nobody bothered me at all for the whole time I was there. Lucinus 12:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Trial 1452 i returned to Nashmau to fight Treant Sapling in Caedarva Mire. be careful of links. on darksday you can pull down 29 kills! 30 if you time your first kill right at 00:00 ~'Hyuran' Ifrit Server Editing in Progress Currently Editing this page because it's evil on the eyes and half the trials are missing their own pages. --Clari 02:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see someone motivated to take on a project like this - it's been an eyesore for a while now (especially after the update). I went ahead and gave the page a good cleaning, but I'm not too motivated to add the missing information, so I'll leave that task to you (and any other editors that feel like helping). ~ Karuberu 06:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Trial Descriptions Trial descriptions should be left at the bottom of the page as they contain tips and links. When those are deleted, all the other links are broken. --Thoraeon 00:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is on the verge of being an edit war, so this issue probably needs to get sorted out (the changes to the order of the page and addition of some notes might help, but might not). The issue is that people are trying to make this page conform with the other weapon trial pages, which are basically just four condensed tables and no individual trial descriptions. This page is instead divided into four sections with the TOC and tables used as navigation to the trial descriptions instead of direct links to the individual trial pages. Obviously, people are having trouble figuring that out and want to immediately "fix" it, but end up breaking the page, which then requires someone to revert the changes. So the real issue is whether or not to have the trial descriptions included or not. I personally think the trial descriptions are helpful, but I'm one of the few people that is actually interested in the weapons as they progress and not just the end product. Obviously, this page shouldn't be the primary source of information for an indiviual trial (since there are now individual trial pages), but some quick hints and the reward for the trial is nice, in my opinion. ~ Karuberu 18:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm getting shot of the horrible list of, essentially, stubs and information placeholders towards the bottom of the page. We already have info on what the trials themselves are in the table, guys. Lucinus 17:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- That list should still be filled in and the pages made for each trial, some people find it easier to view in that format then looking at the table. --Icari 17:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- If I've understood you correctly, and I probably haven't, then surely it's easier to just create trial pages so that each individual trial on the table has its own link with conditions, rewards, etc. -- in itself far more pleasing on the eyes than a massive list that clutters up 80% of the page, and easier to work with. Mind you, the hassle of doing so would probably be why most trials at the time of writing don't have their own pages yet. Lucinus 18:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Is it really so difficult to discuss things before making grand changes? Those are the kinds of actions that start edit wars. If someone reverts your changes, I'll have to lock the page. The individual trial pages don't really need to be discussed - they will likely be created regardless of what happens to this page. I personally don't like them that much (too many pages with too little information), but people like them and they've become the standard, so I'm fine with it. As for the list, it has the advantage of not requiring you to click through dozens of trial pages to look at what can be gained from each trial (the table only has the requirements for each trial). This is the same reason that there are "All Recipes" pages for the crafts - some people prefer to have all of their information in front of them and don't mind huge lists. Is there a reason why you have an issue with the huge list being under the tables at the top of the page? (It won't be such an eyesore of stubs and red links once it's filled-in.) ~ Karuberu 19:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- First reason, it doesn't conform to how any of the other trial pages are laid out. Second reason, not many people actually care that much as to what they're getting as intermediate steps because nobody in their right mind is going to run around with, for example, a baseline Oathkeeper when they're in, for example, Einherjar or Dynamis. If you care, that's fine by me, but this is why we actually have the trials on separate pages, and there aren't so many steps on the way to a given weapon that you'd get lost working it out (hence the colour-coding on the Elemental lines) -- the important thing to so many people actually doing these trials is the end result, not the interim weapons that, up until the old pre-80 end points, were no better than an existing AH option (in our case, Thalassocrat). Comparing the list with synth recipes is also rather pointless in my estimation because when you're crafting, you aren't locked on a six-step process (or whatever) to get a finished product. You do one synth, bang, you've got a new item that you can use for any number of different recipes. If these weapons were as labyrinthine as all that, then yes, I would probably have left the list there, but they're not. A better example is the BCNM pages; we don't have details on every single BCNM out there on one page, because that would generate too much pointless clutter. If the lack of a list really bothers you then most of us have the resources to fill out the individual trial pages; I'll even do one or two for you later on. Lucinus 07:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Looks like you got the wrong idea with the "All Recipes" analogy; let me clarify what I was trying to say: When the crafting pages were revamped, the long recipe lists were removed from the category page and sliced into 10-level ranges, each on a seperate subpage. For someone like me, this was very inconvenient - I used the long, contiguous lists to plan my skill-up synths and having to switch between two or more pages to plan broke my focus. The solution was the "All Recipes" list, which just transcluded all the other pages into one huge list. So, basically, we try to accomodate multiple tastes when it's not inconvenient (which it isn't, in this case, unless you know something I don't). The conformity isn't a real issue, in my opinion - all it takes is a dedicated editor (and maybe a little discussion) to make something the standard, so it can easily go either way. Your second reason is somewhat covered by what I said about the "All Recipes", but I'll also say that we already have the tables, at the top of the page, no less, in a heavily condensed form for the average person - the list is a supplement for people that would like to browse the trials without without clicking two dozen links (and by browse, I mean look at what the weapon becomes, where they'll have to go, etc., not just what they have to do for the trial). ~ Karuberu 21:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- So you're suggesting we have a completely separate List Of Polearm Trials By Number, or something along those lines, as a separate page that doesn't interfere with the present page structure? Lucinus 21:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Even if it was restored on the main page it wouldn't interfere with the page structure - as a compromise, I'd keep the links pointing directly to the trial pages. The list would just sit under the tables to be used by people that wanted to use it and ignored by everyone else. I'd also be willing to move it to a subpage, but only if it got too big and seriously affected the load time of the page. ~ Karuberu 01:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- The format of the old list was severely off-putting, though; maybe something like what the Sword page has? Lucinus 08:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hmmm... I'm not too fond of having yet another table on a page completely made of tables, but I'll see what I can do when I get some free time. ~ Karuberu 23:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- I was about to suggest something along the lines of the sword page as well, before I saw Lucinus' comment. I'm going to make a subpage to build the table until it looks decent enough (or enough people agree on it) to put it on the actual page. User:TinDragon (talk) 16:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Page added. Polearm Trials/Individual Upgrades is the temporary page. Or hell, if y'all want we could just stick a link to it later on from the main page, if that would work better. Gonna work on just the physical trial polearms and the layout for now until more people say "yay" or "nay".